


green

by The_Poet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Courting Rituals, Dominant Eren Yeager, Feral Behavior, Flower Crowns, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, No mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pack Dynamics, Rutting, Slow Burn, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poet/pseuds/The_Poet
Summary: Every five years, two neighbouring packs meet to trade items, see old friends and meet new friends. During Eren's second visit he meets Levi - a newly presented omega. After his visit to Levi's pack, his own pack goes missing and Levi forgets about the nervous green-eyed boy he met, but 13 years later he comes face to face with a strange green-eyed man that got lost on the edge of his packs territory.





	1. spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! So I really felt like writing and I guess this will be the outcome :P  
> This chapter is fairly short but it's just to set the stage! Next one will be longer. I haven't written properly in a long time so be kind to me if I have some grammar off or I have some weird formatting going on, if you notice anything weird feel free to let me know!

It was spring, he could remember because the leaves on the trees were still young and a bright green that somehow lit up the world brighter than the sun itself, just like those eyes when he first laid eyes on the scraggly looking kid at his beta mothers’ side. He held her hand tightly, fear and confusion clear on his chubby face which only grew when he noticed someone staring at him with a blank face. The child hid behind his mother, who eagerly pushed him towards the other staring child and whispered some encouraging words into his ear before the boy wandered over warily.

Levi stared as the shorter boy walked over, his scent was dull and watery – far too young to present still, while he on the other hand had fallen into his first heat only a month before which the child seemed to notice. The green-eyed boy began to stiff Levi like a hound as he walked closer, his nose crinkling at dull scent of omega.

“Hello works too.” Levi said, glaring at the child as he jumped at his words and looked back to his mother like a lost pup. He was from the other pack, this was likely his first time coming…or, perhaps his second, just the first time he was aware of what was happening.

“This your first time?” Levi asked, deciding that asking might get him a better answer. The child looked back up at Levi with big eyes, he was easily a head shorter than the omega.

“Yes…no…” The child said slowly, nervously picking at his nails as he exhaled through his nose, clearly trying to find the right words to say to this absolutely _terrifying_ omega before him. “I came when I was three.” The boy corrected finally looking Levi in the eye briefly before looking down again, clearly submitting to the stranger.

“Ah, that makes you, what? Eight?” Levi asked, before he moved to take the boys hand gently in his own and shook it. “I’m Levi, by the way.” He said, watching the child try not to cry at the touch from Levi. He wasn’t sure he had met someone so terrified of other people before, he was probably a beta, no alpha child has ever been this scared and even omega children aren’t this submissive…to another omega.

“E…Eren.” The child stuttered, gently shaking Levi’s hand back awkwardly.

 

~

 

Every five years, Eren’s pack and a neighbouring pack met up to trade items, reconnect with old friends and make new ones. He was told it was a way to keep tensions low between the two packs since they shared a large portion of the same land and hunted from the same forests. Eren had already been once before – not that he remembered. He was only three and his mother had carried him the entire way and looked after him the entire week they visited, so now Eren was struggling with the idea of meeting new people and seeing new places. He told his mother he wasn’t going to leave her side the entire time, no matter what! So, he didn’t understand when she told him he had to make friends as they passed the threshold and entered the other packs territory. She was going to _make_ him leave her, well, he was having none of that! Or so he thought.

 

As they finally approached the packs main camp, Eren realised he was being stared at by a boy. He looked back nervously to the child who stared at him as if he was nothing more than a tree! Eren’s grip on his mother’s hand grew tighter and he hid behind her, anxiously looking at the boy from behind her.

“Oh, seems like he wants to be your friend Eren! Why don’t you go say hello?” His mother coaxed in a soft, sugary voice. Right about now he was hoping Armin would pop up and hide with him, but instead he was shoved along by his over-eager mother. “Be nice.” She whispered into his ear before Eren dragged his feet over to the raven, as he approached he picked up his scent. He sniffed and sniffed and sniffed until his nose crinkled at the overwhelming sweetness that he could pick up from the boy, it reminded Eren of his mother’s apple juice that she made every summer – a sweet sting that left his tongue tingling.

“Hello works too.” The boy said in a tone that made Eren wince. This wasn’t going to go down well.

 

~

 

Levi led Eren away from the commotion of the two packs meeting and away from the packs camp, he brought the nervous boy into a meadow filled with grass almost as tall as Eren himself.

“What are we doing?” Eren asked, watching Levi sit down and effectively disappear into the tall blades of grass. Eren frowned and sat with him as he waited for his answer.

“Would you rather be in that mess of people back there? I find it boring.” Levi muttered as he began to pick blades of grass and weave them together with clearly experienced fingers that told Eren the raven did this often.

“What are you making?” Eren asked, running his fingers through the blades of grass that surrounded him before picking a couple to try and replicate what Levi was doing to the best of his abilities…though he had no idea what the boy was doing.

“You’ll see.” Levi answered, grey eyes flicking back up to Eren and then down to his hands as the boy tried to weave the grass together as well. All he ended up doing was ripping the blades in half with a huff.

“Can you teach me?” Eren asked with a pout, Levi laughed and shook his head as he finished weaving the grass together before he put the finished crown on Eren’s head, the green of the grass complimenting the boy’s eyes. “A crown?” Eren added as he reached up to touch it, Levi quickly slapped Eren’s hand away.

“Don’t touch it! You’ll break it.” Levi muttered with a glare before he wiped his hands off on the fur pelt around his waist. Eren lowered his eyes in apology, his nose crinkling as the boy’s scent turned sour after his outburst.

“Thank you.” Eren said softly, looking back to Levi with a small smile. “I like it, I won’t break it.” When Levi’s scent changed back to the sweet tangy apple Eren smelled before he promised himself that his words would be true, and they were. He didn’t dare to touch the crown for the rest of the week. He had his mother carefully take it off every night and put it back on every morning before he met with Levi again in the meadow.

 

When Eren got home at the end of the week, he lost the crown, and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some notes for those who want it
> 
> Erens age in this chapter: 8  
> Levis age in this chapter: 11


	2. tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting twice in a day but I wanted to get this one out to make up for how short the last chapter was! I know it's still not extremely long but I suck at making 5k+ works for one chapter :/

The birds were loud, annoyingly so. Their calls started at the ass-crack of dawn and haven’t shown signs of getting any quieter, if anything they’ve gotten _louder._

Levi groaned and shoved a fur over his head for the millionth time to try and drown out the birds, he hadn’t slept much at all last night and now it was far too early to go back to sleep…not that he could with the damn birds. The omega sat up with an annoyed hiss and ran a hand through his hair roughly before he turned over in his bed and got up with a glare directed at his covered window, which still let beams of light through the cracks.

“Levi!” The omega visibly tensed and groaned at the high-pitched call of his name from the other side of his den’s door, watching expectantly as it flung open and the hyperactive beta strode in with a smile plastered over her face.

“Good, you’re awake. I need your help with something so hurry up and get dressed.” Hanji ushered to Levi as she made herself comfortable on the omegas chair in the corner of his den.

“Why can’t Erwin help you?” Levi muttered as he strode over to his dresser to dig out some clothes, even if he didn’t want to help the beta, he still had to exist in the real world – sleep or no sleep.

“Because he’s off doing his shitty alpha stuff, and you’re here doing…well, nothing. And that’s the point! You’re perfect for what I need right now.” Hanji said with an enthusiasm that Levi could _not_ replicate on the best of his days, definitely not today. The omega groaned and dressed himself before he glared at Hanji, she knew he had nothing to do today and he couldn’t back out of this, she would come up with something to make him help somehow. “Great! I see that defeat in your eyes, now lets go!” She laughed and hooked an arm around Levi’s before practically dragging the omega out of his den and over to the medical den where the maniac called Hanji worked. She worked primarily with omegas, which was probably another reason she liked dragging Levi in as much as she did.

 

When Hanji said Levi was perfect for what she needed, she really could have asked anyone else, literally anyone else. All she needed was help organizing her area and moving some things around. The entire time Levi worked Hanji sat there babbling away about her patients and how one of them is a terrified first-time mother and another is a seasoned veteran who apparently _“needs no more damn pups!”_ but somehow got fished in by her alpha for a fifth time. All pointless talk that Levi had no interest in but if he spoke up he’d only offend Hanji and send her on a tirade about how Levi had to hear the experiences of other omegas to prepare him for his own family which made him wonder – had she ever heard Levi say he wanted a family? Because he didn’t.

“What do you think, Levi?” Hanji asked, asking for the omegas opinion on a topic that frankly, he hadn’t been listening to.

“I don’t know Hanji, why do you need my thought on _your_ patients?” Levi asked as he turned to her and sat down the pile of books that were scattered on the ground in front of her. The stare on Hanji’s face told Levi that he was a little off on whatever it was she had been talking about.

“I was asking what you think of Erwin courting you.” Hanji laughed and crossed her legs, clearly not offended at the knowledge that Levi hadn’t been listening to a thing she was saying, it wasn’t new to either of them – Hanji speaks, Levi ignores and nods or shakes his head whenever he needs to.

“Erwin? He’s not courting me, how long are you going to go on about this?” Levi scoffed as he sat down on the beta’s desk, done with cleaning up after her if she wasn’t going to lift a finger. Hanji laughed manically which made Levi jump and glare at her.

“He’s been courting you since you turned twenty! Four years of courting and you really haven’t noticed?” Hanji laughed and shook her head which only made Levi glare harder at her. No, Erwin was not courting him, sure he had his moments where he was uncharacteristically kind or he’d gift him small things…or that time he built him a whole god damn new den…which he lived in now. “Ah, I see the cogs turning, are you coming to realise it now? What will you do?” Hanji said in a teasing tone, Levi glared at her and shook his head as he stood up.

“Nothing, because he’s not. He’s just a good friend.” Levi said firmly, ready to say more as Hanji opened her mouth again but both jumped at the sound of a low voice behind them.

“Who’s a good friend?” Levi turned with a groan at the voice, speak of the fucking devil himself. Erwin stood at the door with furrowed brows, clearly not understanding the last bit of their conversation he’d heard.

“Well, Mr. Smith you see Levi here-“ Hanji started before Levi gave her a good stomp on the foot to shut her up.

“Nothing, some dramatic bullshit Hanji got herself into. What do you need?” Levi asked the blonde alpha, watching him walk inside with a heavy sigh.

“We found someone, on the edge of our territory, he’s fairly beaten up from wherever he came from and we had to rough him up a little bit on the way here. He wouldn’t calm down.” Erwin started as he looked between Hanji and Levi.

“Oh I see! You want my help. He’s an omega?” Hanji asked with a smile, but then her smile fell. “Wait, you beat up a poor little omega? Can’t you just do your weird ass alpha shit and make the thing submit?” She scolded Erwin, rolling up some papers to hit him with, the alpha grabbed the rolled-up papers before she could smack him with it.

“Alpha. So, no, submission doesn’t work, it’ll only piss him off more.” Erwin said as he sat the papers back down on Hanji’s desk gently and watched the frown only plaster itself harder on her face.

“I don’t deal with that many alphas, why are you putting me in charge of tending to a feral alpha?” She asked with a frown, Erwin gave her a firm look which was meant to shut her up, but she still looked at him, expecting an answer from the alpha.

“Our only alpha medics are other alphas or omegas, I don’t want any omegas near him right now and if he stays around other alphas I’m worried he’s going to snap and try to attack again. As a beta you pose the least risk to him.” Erwin elaborated before he looked at Levi.

“I suggest you leave, he’s fairly dangerous right now. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Erwin said firmly, Levi scoffed at that with a roll of his eyes.

“I can handle myself Erwin, but I’ll leave anyways before Hanji wraps me up in more cleaning for her lazy ass.” Levi muttered as he walked away before Erwin could offend him more.

 

As Levi walked away from the medical den, his attention was turned to an approaching bundle of alphas. At first, he assumed it was alphas fighting for some omega – it was spring after all. But quickly he realised that wasn’t the case. There were three fully grown alphas trying to both hold back and guide a thrashing, blood-covered alpha. He was snarling like an animal, his sharp canines bared in warning and his pupils blown wide. Both the bright green of his eyes and how overwhelmingly _strong_ the alphas scent was took Levi by surprise and left him standing there in shock. The alpha’s eyes snapped to his, a low guttural growl resonating though the alphas chest – it should have been enough to send any omega to the ground in complete submission, but Levi just stood his ground, staring at the alpha as he was dragged into the medical den. He stared for awhile longer even after the alpha was gone before Levi finally made his way back to his den, trying hard to figure out why that green was so familiar to him.

 

~

 

He ran, he ran the moment he had a chance and did his best to stay ahead of the hunting parties but Eren knew their routes, he’d been studying their paths since he was sixteen so he was confident he could stay out of their grasp so long as he just kept running.

Eren could hear the dogs from the hunting party behind him now, the pack must’ve noticed he’d run off sooner than he wanted. The alpha cursed under his breath and willed his legs to carry him faster, he was no longer a hunter, he was the hunted and boy was it terrifying.

“Eren!” He winced when he heard a voice call after him, growling lowly as he ducked under some low hanging trees and ran faster but he knew it was pointless, the party was right behind him now and the dogs were almost at his feet.

 

~

 

The alpha gasped and snarled after he had some cold water thrown over him, glaring daggers at the alpha that threw the bucket of water over him.

“Was he like this when you found him?” Hanji asked, sighing heavily as she patted the tied up alpha dry with a towel, being mindful of how close her fingers got to the alphas mouth.

“Feral? Yes, we think he was running from something, he doesn’t look like he’s had any sleep for days and his feet are torn to bits.” Erwin said as he looked over the pitiful alpha, who turned his attention to the blonde and growled bitterly.

“Still, it took three alphas to drag him in here, he’s got a lot of strength in him.” Hanji said as she stepped back and went through her cupboard. “I’ll knock him out and maybe if he gets some good sleep he’ll come out of this.” She mused as she found the right herbs for the tea that would knock the feral alpha out. “Once he’s out, I’ll look after his wounds and get him in a safe space so you boys can go back to doing your alpha stuff.” She teased with a laugh as she made the feral alpha a cup of the herb tea before doing her best to force the alpha to drink it.

“I think you should have one of us stay at least, just in case your idea doesn’t work.” Erwin said, watching Hanji set the empty cup back down after she got the snarling alpha to drink.

“If you want, but he’s going to be out for a couple of hours, maybe just come check in from time to time.” She suggested, which Erwin seemed to agree easily enough, then at least they could get other things done as well.

 

Once all the alphas left, that’s when the feral alpha began to doze finally, his head falling back once he passed out thanks to Hanji’s tea. She got right to tending to his wounds once she was sure the alpha was passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whoever wants to know after the 13 years
> 
> Levi is 24  
> Eren is 21


	3. apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! So I’m probably only going to be able to update once a week with how my schedule is for the summer, I’m working on a horse farm full time and I’m basically in the barn from dawn until well into the evening so I can only write on my days off and any time I get off early!  
> Anywho, thank you for the response I’ve gotten so far! I used to be absolutely terrified to write and I’ve deleted all my old fics but I have a good feeling about this one!

The alpha stirred with some difficulty, pain flooding through his veins as he opened his eyes with a low groan and did his best to sit up…with little success to say the least. Eren looked down at his arms – he was tied down at his wrists and ankles.

“Ah, I see the sleeping beauty as woken up! Not feeling feral still, are we?” A beta asked in a cheery voice that Eren really wasn’t in the mood for, not when it felt like his whole body had been thrown off a cliff.

“Where am I?” He asked in a hoarse voice, dry and unused…last thing he remembered was running, now he was here. He looked at the brunette before he sniffed the air – her scent was like most betas, watered down and fairly plain, but he could still smell the lingering scent of other alphas and omegas, all too weak to filter through properly, that was enough to tell him that he had been here for a couple hours at least.

“Well, you’re in the medical den, located in a pack on the east side of a forest which has way too many names so who really knows where we are?” She laughed as she sat down a cup of water on a tray filled with an assortment of food before she moved to start untying Eren from the bed he was on. “Don’t do anything stupid, I’m not supposed to untie you until the big guns get here but they won’t feed you.” She said with a heavy sigh, Eren just nodded with a confused stare. The _“big guns?”_ does she mean more alphas? Once Eren was untied, he downed the cup of water in one big gulp, desperate for some kind of moisture in his dry throat.

“Well big guy, where are you from?” She asked, moving to sit in a chair in the corner of the room, Eren glanced up at her quietly before he looked around to finally take in his surroundings.

“I’m not entirely sure myself.” Eren muttered, sighing as he picked up a berry from the tray and popped it in his mouth. The beta didn’t seem too pleased with his answer given the unconvincing hum she gave in reply. “I…ran away, to look for help. I don’t know what happened, I just remember running and then I woke up here, like this.” Eren said as he gestured himself. He was telling the truth…just not the whole truth, he wasn’t sure who to trust just yet, for all he knew the pack somehow got another pack under their finger and now he’s being tested for information.

“What do you need help with?” The beta asked, which…Eren wasn’t sure how to answer, given the situation. Luckily for him, he was saved when he picked up on the scent of another alpha. Eren’s head whipped around to the entrance of the den and watched as the thick musky scent of evergreen grew stronger and the alpha walked inside. He was tall and broad, blonde hair well groomed and an appearance to be reckoned with – a fully grown alpha, and Eren was refusing to look down from the blonde’s eyes even though the blonde was looking _down_ on him.

“You untied him? Despite knowing how feral he was before he got here?” The alpha scolded the beta, his gaze not leaving Eren’s, the both of them fighting for dominance with their staring match, both of their scent’s rising in the room to try and compete.

“Yes, and can you two idiots relax? You’re going to make the place smell like alpha and throw whatever patient I have next into an early heat.” She complained as she stepped between the two alphas, effectively ending their staring match.

“He could have killed you, Hanji.” The alpha hissed, the beta laughed before looking at Eren with a grin.

“Look at him, he’s fine. My plan worked, you’re welcome Mr. Smith.” She teased the blonde before she walked over to Eren and stole a slice of cooked meat from his tray for her to eat instead, not that Eren really cared, he suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Listen, since he’s awake, I need you to look after him and _keep_ him here until I find someone to take over and question him effectively. For now, all your omegan patients are being redirected to Historia.” The alpha said, clearly not leaving any room for complaint but the beta whined anyways.

“Erwin! That’s my job, and Historia doesn’t like dealing with expecting omegas anyways, you know what she’s like.” Hanji whined to Erwin – At least that’s what Eren got from this with the names given.

“I am well aware Hanji, and she said she would do it to ensure their safety. For now, I am trusting you to do the job I’ve given you.” Erwin said firmly before he finally looked back at the alpha on the floor who was staring between the bickering alpha and beta. “And you, you will be questioned in due time, you have better got a good reason for being here. You’ve put a lot of lives in danger with your tirade.” Erwin scolded, not that Eren felt any shame for something he couldn’t remember. He watched the alpha take his leave before he looked at the beta as she turned to him with a sigh.

“Fucking alphas.” She muttered before she crouched down in front of Eren with a smile. “So, tell me, what’s your name pretty boy?” She hummed, Eren groaned and moved to get up on shaky legs and feet that felt like they were on fire.

“Eren.” He said simply, watching the beta as she looked him over with a hum before she nodded with a clap.

“Alright Eren, lets go than, I’ll show you around!” She said with a laugh, Eren stared at the beta with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“Uh, didn’t Erwin… say to stay here?” He asked, despite that, he started following the eccentric beta out of the den as fast as he could – a hobble.

“Yep! But do I ever listen to that pile of eyebrows? Hell no. You seem like a good kid, so let’s go for a walk.” She laughed and marched along, seeming to forget that she had treated Eren for wounds that would stop him from walking as fast as she was. Still, Eren followed behind her as best as he could. Once they were away from the den, Eren could pick up on scents of pack members – all of varying dynamics. It was easy for Eren to pick apart each scent, it was what he was built to do, he could remember his mother commenting on how Eren could tell her exactly what each ingredient in every meal he had was long before he ever presented as an alpha, his nose had only grown stronger as he grew older, as far as Eren knew – most alphas were like this, as a child alphas were great at picking apart scents.

 

“And that’s where we store our meat! We dry some of it, some of it gets eaten over the week, it depends on what kind of meat it is.” Hanji went on with her explaining of the different dens and huts that they passed, not that Eren was paying much attention, he had no plans to stay long. The alpha opened his mouth to ask to return to the medical den and whine about how sore his feet were to get Hanji to stop, instead his head whipped around, and he furrowed his brows as his nose caught a scent that reminded him of home.

“Do…you grow apples here?” He asked curiously, glancing back to Hanji as she walked up to his side, the beta shook her head with a small smile.

“No, we don’t not at this time anyways, why?” She asked curiously, Eren sniffed the air once more before he shook his head, now that he took his time to smell, it wasn’t apples he was smelling, it was just a faint undertone to an omega somewhere in the pack.

“No reason. Think we can head back? My feet are fairly sore.” He muttered before turning back to the den anyways without the beta’s approval. He didn’t feel like getting caught outside and getting in trouble while he was in a pack he was unfamiliar with. Hanji followed behind Eren, only to stop a few feet in front of the den’s entrance.

“I’ll be in in a minute! Make yourself comfortable.” She called to Eren before she headed off in another direction, Eren sighed and did as he was told – he sat down on the bed he’d been strapped to earlier. The alpha looked around the den now that he had nothing but himself and silence surrounding him – the pack he’d come from didn’t have a medical den, or at least his original pack didn’t have access to it…they didn’t have access to a lot of things, basic medical care was one of those things. He could remember the time his mother had accidentally sliced open her hand while making dinner, she was refused any medical attention from their captors, it had been Mikasa that patched her up.

Eren was pulled from his thoughts as the beta returned to the den with a bright grin on her face, holding a bowl in her hands that she sat down in front of Eren and sat before the alpha on the floor. Eren looked down to the bowl – it was filled with apples.

“Didn’t you just say you didn’t grow apples here?” He asked, starting to wonder if the beta was one to lie…which really didn’t sit well in his stomach.

“We don’t, not around here at least. But they do grow a good hour away and luckily for you the gathering party just returned with a fresh bounty of apples. You got all weird about them, so I thought maybe you would want some.” The beta shrugged before pushing the wooden bowl towards Eren and got back up. Eren watched her before he looked back down to the bowl, not that interested in eating anything right now, not when eating an apple would just remind him of home – remind him of what he had left behind.

“What’s the matter? You don’t seem too good.” Hanji noted, likely catching the alphas scent turning sour, or maybe it was the look on his face, Eren wasn’t sure. What he was sure about was that he might be able to get some answers from this beta.

“Do you know how close the nearest mountain range is?” He asked, which seemed to confuse the beta, luckily, she still answered him.

“About a day’s trek, why? You from around there?” She questioned, eyeing Eren curiously but that was enough for the alpha to keep his mouth shut. He was still close enough to the pack for this pack to be working with them, he couldn’t give them information and risk hurting his family.

“No reason, I’ve just heard that the best fresh water comes from the snow that melts off the mountain peaks.” Eren said, using the strange truth as an answer to Hanji’s question. He wasn’t from the mountain range, but _they_ were.

“Well, Mr. Mountain Fresh Water, we don’t go out there. A couple big packs that don’t like us much, but I doubt you would have come from that way – one of you is no match for some of the damn alphas they have.” Hanji scoffed. “I haven’t been since I was in my teens but damn they’re scary.” She continued, which Eren guessed was a tactic to try and get him to open up and give away the information, well that was a big no from him! The alpha just nodded and turned to pick at one of the bandages over his arm. Hanji noticed the strange behaviour and let out a heavy sigh.

“You’re a strange kid. Listen, Erwin is going to send someone in to question you, for your own benefit you should tell the truth. Those alphas out by the mountain are scary but some of our own alphas can be scary too if they don’t get what they want.” She cautioned Eren, who stopped playing with his bandage and looked at the beta sharply, staring her straight in the eye until she looked down to the floor in submission to Eren.

“Maybe, but I have to protect something important to me. I can be scary too.” He growled at the beta, he would die before he turned to the enemy. He had to make sure this pack wasn’t helping _them_ before he opened up with the truth.


End file.
